


Unbreak My Heart

by phoenixjustice



Series: Duality [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Corbin is a good listener, Corbin likes Ziggler?, He's also a werewolf (but that has no bearing on this fic), Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin feels, M/M, Reigns and Styles' relationship is mentioned but not seen, and friend, poor kevin, slight bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler, mentions of Roman Reigns/AJ Styles.</p><p>Set Post-the Raw before Money in the Bank.</p><p>He couldn't even remember at that point. They had mingled and Sami had been apart of him--taken so harshly from him. Then Sami could always be there. So when the inevitable happened and Sami walked away, Kevin could--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreak My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Unbreak My Heart

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Slash, language, slight bloodplay, etc.

Pairing: Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn, mentions of Baron Corbin/Dolph Ziggler, mentions of Roman Reigns/AJ Styles.

Setting: Post-the Raw before Money in the Bank.

Summary: He couldn't even remember at that point. They had mingled and Sami had been apart of him-taken so harshly from him. Then Sami could always be there. So when the inevitable happened and Sami walked away, Kevin could-

A/N: Title taken from the song of the same name by Toni Braxton.

Part Seven of _Duality_.

Part Five of the Kevin-Sami Playlist.

_Italics are flashbacks._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It shouldn't have surprised him how easily they could fall back into patterns, but it did.

They fought.

Hand over fist, fist against face, against chest, slap, punch, chop, suplex, fly over the ropes, everything and anything in between.

To the world at large, though he cared little about what they thought, surely they'd look like they once had; former friends, fighting bitterly against one another-occasionally distracted by others messing with them, but still coming back to fight each other in the end. But there were subtle differences there, ones that probably only the two of them could see, but those were the ones that mattered in this. As long as Sami still realized, that he could...that it could be...

He closes his eyes, resting his head against his chair, slumped in it. It had been a long and trying day and dealing with his flip-flop of emotions when it came to Sami certainly didn't help him any. It needed an _outlet_ , but he was sure ~~that he was afraid of truly hurting Sami. If Sami didn't want the same. How could he explain the pleasure/pain? Sami had felt it, hadn't he? Back then? He had wanted him to mark him in return. But the thought scared him. To be so closely tied. If Sami no longer wanted it, wanted _him_ , then what would he do?~~ that Sami was busy.

"Your phone isn't going to magically call him, you know, even if you stare at it." A mild voice says behind him.

He startles, looking up (when had he opened his eyes to look at his phone?) to see Baron Corbin leaning casually in the doorway of the locker room (Kevin wasn't someone most were fond of, so he tended to get his own locker room to change in. Not that it bothered him any. Less jackasses to deal with.)

"Don't know what you mean." He finally mutters, putting his phone in his pocket.

Corbin doesn't seem fazed by Kevin whatsoever and grabs one of the chairs in a corner and unfolds it, coming to sit near Kevin. It was an unusual friendship.

In part being that it was a friendship to begin with. Kevin didn't have many people he'd call friends. The closest was, and would always be-no matter what had happened between them-Sami, but somehow, one day, he's eating alone, as the other wrestlers didn't like him ~~and he didn't like their stares at him as he ate~~ and Corbin eventually comes over near him to eat as well. Corbin wasn't exactly everyone's number one either and he too, like Kevin, didn't really care for people either. It's silence for a moment, until he finds himself unable to take it any longer.

_"You keep staring at Ziggler like that, he's going to realize how you feel about him eventually." He finally says. Why did he even say that? It wasn't like he cared._

_Corbin looks from where he had indeed been looking over the distance at Ziggler, brow raised, but he doesn't seem angry or offended. He shrugs, a small smirk on his face._

_"Dunno about that." Corbin says easily. "I mean, Sami Zayn didn't notice how you looked at him for_ _**years** _ _and even a_ _**blind** _ _person would notice how you look at him."_

_Instantly his hackles are up at mention of Sami, as it was wont to do. But Corbin doesn't push any further or many any snide remark-where anyone else certainly would have. He didn't seem disgusted by it or anything else. Just curious. Despite himself, Kevin finds himself relaxing ever so slightly._

_Kevin snorts. "And how do I look at him?"_

_Corbin's eyes pierce into Kevin as he looks at him, striking him just as hard with his words next: "Like you want to devour him."_

So yeah, weird friendship. But it worked for them. Kevin, for the first time in his life (besides Sami) had someone he could confide in without feeling like they'd betray him at first possibility, which for Kevin spoke volumes (both about his trust in them-and his lack of trust in people in general. He wasn't sure which was better or worse.) Confiding in someone was _certainly_ weirder to Kevin than someone being a werewolf.

'Yeah, right. What're you angsting about _now_?" Corbin says, head propped up on his head as he stretches out in the chair. Folding chairs were not exactly made for men of their stature-Corbin especially.

"If it bothers you _that_ much then you can just leave. No hurt feelings." Kevin says sarcastically.

Corbin merely rolls his eyes in return.

"Whatever you're angsting about can't be _that_ bad. Not like the existential crisis that seems to be going on all around us. Reigns and Styles alone..."

Kevin looks over at him at that, intrigued despite himself. "What about them? Last I saw, Styles was off boohooing about his little Club breaking up. Then they get back together. ...Can't say I called that one happening, actually."

"Me either, but those guys are pretty tight, looks like. Still, it left Styles off his game for a little bit, then he ran into Reigns and they, well...let's just say I caught more than my fair share as they were leaving."

Kevin snorts. "What are you, the Human Whisperer?"

Corbin levels him with a flat look. "I'm human too, dumbass. I just get furry every once in awhile. And even then I'm not as bad hair wise as-" He ponders for a minute.

"Albert?" Kevin offers.

Corbin snorts now, in laughter. "Yeah, that works."

"I'm not a dumbass." Kevin says, glaring at him, getting back to what Corbin had said.

Corbin looks skyward for a minute, sighing. "Yeah, I know you're not." He looks back at Kevin. "Hell, if anyone needed any indication, they just needed to look at your tag match earlier with Del Rio. People call people like us monsters, beasts, berserkers with no thought, no plan. Then you show your obvious genius in ring and it makes people take a second take."

Kevin preens at that. It was about damn time someone else noticed his ring general capabilities. The other person was Sami and he- He falters now, remembering what had gotten him into these knots to begin with.

"I-" Kevin starts, then stops. He looks down at his clenching and unclenching fists. It was so fucking _hard_ to say things sometimes, even to someone he knew wouldn't judge. He wasn't used to talking about his emotions-and hating showing them even more, though he knew he often didn't have a good lid on them. For all that Sami was the more expressive of the two of them, _wanting_ to show those emotions, he had a harder time of it in most regards than Kevin did. Except for That One Big Emotion.

"I marked him, but I don't know if that was enough." He says in a hunted, hushed voice, still looking down at his fists.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Kevin shrugs helplessly. He unclenches his hands, looking down at his palms, no longer covered as they had been and could remember a time when they had been covered in blood. His? Sami's? He couldn't even remember at that point. They had mingled and Sami had been apart of him-taken so harshly from him. Then Sami could always be there. So when the inevitable happened and Sami walked away, Kevin could-

He's horrified to find tears in his eyes and rubs hard at them.

"Because why would he ever want to keep me?" He asks hoarsely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's not sure how much time passes, but eventually Corbin leaves, leaving Kevin to his spiral of thoughts. He stares at his hands, stares through them, clenching his eyes to try and be rid of the thoughts. So he's startled when he feels a pair of warm hands on his shoulders (stupid, stupid. Vulnerable. Why let himself be so vulnerable? Especially when everyone wanted his head?)

He opens blurry eyes to see Sami staring down at him with an expression on his face that makes his breath catch. Sami in general always left him feeling breathless, like he could never catch up to him. He was such _light_ and _wonder_ to him that he could never, even back then, understand how Sami would ever want to be around someone like _him_. Surely he was the darkness, the deep dark anger, the disastrous passions, the wants that no one wanted. They should balance each other out. But Kevin only felt like he was dragging down Sami with him ~~and even if he wanted Sami with him always, he never knew if it was okay, or right, to try and tie him to him. Marking him like he had had been such a leap of faith.~~

"Are you going to run away again?" Sami asks.

He lets out a keening sound, hands clutching Sami's arms before he realizes what he's doing.

"I don't want to." He rasps.

"Then why do you keep trying? Kevin." Sami kneels down in front of him now, hands still on Kevin's shoulders, Kevin's hands clinging to Sami's arms like a lifetime. He looks at Kevin, one hand moving to stroke the side of the man's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" He asks, tears dripping down his face unchecked still.

Sami shakes his head. "No. Not ever." He smiles sadly. "Even if you tried to keep me away again."

He wipes at Kevin's tears now, leaving Kevin to stare into his face, his eyes as he's so near. So near and Kevin could-

"I _love_ y-"

Kevin kisses him hard, pulling him close. Sami lets out a small sound of surprise but kisses him back and Kevin could take in all that was Sami, his smells, his sounds, his _taste_. Cold water mouth as he slides his lips against Kevin's, seeming to understand Kevin's needs, his wants. He had always known so much about Kevin, so so much and back then it had been overwhelming and it was overwhelming _now_ , but this time _Sami was here with him._

"Then stay with me." _I love you too._

He pulls back, putting his forehead against Sami's and feels like for the first time in a long time, that he can breathe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did you find me?" He finally asks, as they make their way out of the locker room. He bumps Sami's shoulder and feels a bump in return. He really couldn't care one way or another whom might see them now (it'd probably just leave them confused, which would amuse him.)

"Corbin."

He should have figured. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad that Corbin went and told Sami-well, he didn't know what he said (could have just said where to find Kevin.)

"Are you-" Sami says hesitantly, as if afraid to break what had formed between the two of them. "You feeling better now?"

He pauses in thought at that, still walking with Sami but focused on his words and not their surroundings.

"I'm.." He starts. They stop. They were nearly outside now, so he walks the last few steps to the door, opening it and hearing more than seeing Sami follow. The air is cold and instantly helps bring him back into the present. It was blessedly quiet, with nobody in sight (as they had taken the way in the back to leave the arena.) He takes in and lets out a deep breath, letting the cold ground him. He licks his drying lips, before turning back to Sami, Sami who had been waiting with such infinite patience (he always, despite what he said sometimes, always had had such patience with Kevin, honed over years together-together back then even before they both realized what _together_ truly meant.)

He walks over to Sami, eyes looking him over before lifting up Sami's shirt. He hears Sami's inhale of surprise as he presses his fingers into a bite Kevin had left there not long ago.

"Kevin?" Sami asks confused.

He looks up at Sami, throat dry. "I get afraid when your marks fade."

He sees Sami's eyes widen in comprehension, if that was what it was. Did he truly understand what Kevin was saying? He had to take that Sami Zayn knack for understanding Kevin to hope that he did.

Sami's eyes soften and his hand travels down Kevin's arm, until it gets to where Kevin's hand is still pushed roughly against the bite mark, clasping his hand against Kevin's. He slowly moves Kevin's hand up and he lets him. He shudders when Sami puts his hand over his mouth, kissing it with a gentleness that leaves him reeling. Shudders when Sami takes part of his hand into his mouth.

And Sami bites him. Hard.

He cries out, more in surprise than pain. ~~Or pleasure. He could get those signals mixed up sometimes. But Sami never seemed to mind.~~

He watches the blood well up from his skin, only able to stare as it runs down his hand and into Sami's awaiting mouth. He moans, unable to help himself. His eyes close and he shudders violently, feeling Sami's tongue move over the wound, lapping it up.

"There." Sami says, satisfied.

He opens his eyes, seeing Sami licking the last bit of the blood away, moving Kevin's hand gently back down.

"What?" He asks, dazed.

Sami smiles at him and it's like a lightning bolt through him, like it always is.

"Now you can't get away from _me_. You're apart of me. Always."

He stares at him, speechless. Words were not coming to him. For all that he was known for words, jabs with barbed words, or just talking in general, nothing was coming to him. He was overwhelmed. Sami had, once again, turned everything around in a way he could never have expected.

"I love you." Kevin finally manages, hoarsely.

Sami's smile widens, deepens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
